Jemima's Jealousy
by HopelessRomantik12
Summary: Jemima is not the happy queen you imagine her to be. She isn't pretty like her friend, Victoria, but at least she has a heart. Why won't they notice her. Jemima/ ? and Vicki/?
1. Why was she here?

**_-Jemima's Point of View-_**

I was on top of the TSE1, as I was each night.

The moon always entrances me outside of my den, and Skimble lets me go, despite Jenny's complaints.

Ahh, Skimble.

My loving caretaker.

He was the one who found me and saved me from Macavity.

I owed him my life.

I looked back up at the moon.

It was its prettiest tonight.

I breathed out, letting my air become noticed by the moon's radiant light in the cold air.

It almost seemed as if the moon was staring down at me, smiling.

She understood everything.

Suddenly, I heard a noise, and looked over.

Victoria was waltzing out of Misto's den, smiling like an idoit.

_Misto's D-d-den?_

I slunk inside of the car trunk, so I could spy on my friend.

_It was one in the morning?_

_What was she doing out here?_

She gave a perfect twirl.

_Perfect._

_What I'm not._

I wanted that voice in my head to shut up.

I pounded my fist against the inside of the truck.

_Too hard._

It fell open, and I tumbled out, hitting my head on the freezing ground.

Victoria looked at me.

"Oh! Jemmy! What are you doing out here?" she asked.

_She knows the answer to that._

"I might ask the same about you." I said, firmly.

"Well...I was at Misto's....and-" I cut her off.

"This late! Really Vicki? You need to stop staying so late at tom's houses." I told her.

"Why?" she asked, cheerful as ever.

I looked seriously at her.

"I've heard.....rumors." I muttered.

She looked at me, as she said, "What."

"People have been calling you......names." I told her.

I never wanted to tell her this.

"What names?" she asked, clueless.

"They called you a two-timing slut!" I told her.

"What?" she asked again.

I didn't want to have to talk to her, so I ran home.

I ran past Skimble.

Past Jenny.

To my room.

Locked the door.

_Why did he choose her?_

_Am I not pretty?_

_I bet Bomba inhearited all of the looks._

They had found my sister, Bomba, with me, when we were little.

_No toms ever like me._

I cried that night.

_I can name a handful of toms that I like that dont like me._

_Plato- He's with my best friend Victoria._

_Misto- He's also with Victoria._

I cried harder.

_Alonzo- He has Cassandra._

_Mungo- He doesn't hang around with anyone but his sister._

_Pouncy- He's with Vicki._

_Tugger- He's with almost every queen in the junkyard._

_There's no one for me._

_I'm all alone._

_

* * *

_

_I was running through a field, and who should I see but Misto, Tugger, Pouncy, Alonzo, Mungo, and Plato._

_There's blood everywhere._

_They've been fighting._

_I listen in to hear their conversation._

_"Victoria's mine!" Pouncy screeched, while biting Mungo's ear, blood dripping down it._

_"Not in this lifetime!" Mungo screamed back, biting Plato's wrist with so much strength, he nearly tore it off._

_I felt like throwing up, or screaming, or both._

_"She'll always be mine!" Plato exclaimed, biting Tugger's thigh._

_"I'm so cool! She loves me! We're perfect for each other!" Tugger was screaming, while biting Misto's stomach._

_I screamed in protest, but it was no use._

_Misto was dead, on the dead blades of grass, his perfect white and black fur being tainted with red._

_Alonzo came over to me and hugged me._

_I sobbed in his arms._

_

* * *

_

I woke up screaming.

_It was only a dream._

_Only a dream._

I cried into the blanket I used for a bed.

It was early morning.

The dream had scared me half-to-death.

"Jemmy darling!" I could hear Skimble's voice from behind the locked door, "What's wrong."

I didn't answer.

I didn't want to.

I wanted to die.

But, still, I have to put up an act for the _others._

The ones who don't understand.

The ones who can't hear my cries at night, or my screams.

They think they know me......


	2. And suddenly, life was perfect

I jumped out of my window, knowing I would reach the bottom safe.

I looked around, when I saw Vicki headed towards me.

_She's the last person I want to see right now._

"Jemmy! Oh my gosh! Are you ok! I've been so worried!" she screamed, hugging me tightly.

"Why have you been worried?" I asked.

"Oh! Haven't you heard? Skimble been ranting and raving that his daughter has been crying the whole night, and wants to know the stupid tom who caused it." she said.

"Oh!" I muttered.

"And he says you sleep talk."

_Vicki, even at the best of times, can be soo annoying._

"He never said what I said....did he?" I asked, fear pitching in my voice.

"No! But the whole Junkyard knows! Oh! I gotta go tell everyone that you're ok! We've all been soo worried that you'd committed suicide and gone to Heaviside and are never coming back! Oh, and that your spirit wouldn't come back! That would make me sad." Vicki kept blabering on about it.

_The whole Junkyard......knows?_

_Just my luck._

Just as I was about to run off and hide, Vicki grabbed my arm screaming, "I need proof!"

She literally dragged me halfway across the Junkyard when someone stopped her.

"Leave her alone! She's under enough stres as it is" said the mystery voice.

I looked up to see Alonzo, looking sternly at Vicki.

"A-alonzo?" I questioned him actually being there.

He looked at me, his expresion softening.

"Jemmy! Oh, your safe!" he said, picking me up and hugging me tightly.

"Alonzo!" I sputtered, "Can't--Breath."

"Oh!"

He set me down lightly.

"Sorry about that," he said, blushing.

"Ok! I'm gunna leave now," Vicki said, before whispering to me, "See you two later."

She dashed off at the speed of light.

"Sooo......" Alonzo asked, "Wanna hang out?"

Joy filled my soul.

_Alonzo...wanted to hang out....with ME!!_

"Sure! But why?" I asked.

"Cass just dumped me, and......why not?"

I automatically felt sorry for Alonzo.

* * *

We spent the next hour together, talking, running, chasing, playing, acting like small kits, when Alonzo stopped under an old Willow tree.

He sat down against it.

"Come one Jemmy! Sit down!" he exclaimed.

I did what he told me.

I looked up at the sunset.

"Doesn't the sky look beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does." he said.

I looked over at him to find him staring at me.

I blushed.

"Jemmy, I need to ask you something," He said, "But please promise you won't laugh at me."

"Sure!" I said, trying to appear cheerful.

_He's probabaly gunna ask about my sister._

_I can see it now._

"Will you go to the ball with me? And possibly be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I look at him, shocked.

"Me! You sure you don't mean Bomba. Or Vicki. Or Ele. Me?" I asked.

"Yes! Jemima, I've been sure of this since me and Cass started fighting."

"Then........Yes!" I squeeled.

He smiled, then looked deep into my eyes, and did the unexpected.

_He kissed me!_

_

* * *

_

Minutes later, I floated off home.

Suddenly, life was brilliant.


End file.
